The flame of death
by Shimizublack
Summary: Hace 15 años, una plaga cayó en el mundo. Más del 65% de la humanidad ha muerto, ha habido una protección para todos que han querido en una zona de la Antártida, pero no todos han llegado con vida, el resto se ha adueñado del mundo y los pobres mueren día a día en las calles. Que es de Namimori, solo un pueblo muerto —El cuerpo, se consume con la llama de la voluntad [1827] [OTRAS]
1. El pueblo en cenizas

**THE FLAME OF DEATH**

**I CAPITULO**

**EL PUEBLO EN CENIZAS**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: The flame of death (La llama de la muerte) TFOD.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 10069 (Byakuran/Rokudo Mukuro); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); RL (Reborn/Lambo Bovino); 5666 (Colonello/Lal Mirch); 339 (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa).

**R**oce de parejas: ¡Haré fanservice si ustedes quieren!; ya tengo las parejas planeadas –_los números que ven en algunos son los del Fandom oficial_- como el de Dino que es el 25, aunque me sigue gustando como queda el D00 y el del 3 que es el de Xanxus y el 39 que es el de Squalo. El de Fran es el 26; ¡El resto lo conocen! Por cierto, ¿os he dicho que amo el Dino x Enma? Es una pareja crack que es tan… asdfghjkl. El punto es que si quieren que haga fanservice de una pareja me dicen, colocaré pequeños roces.

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Me da la gana de intervenir_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. **

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**R**anting: M.

**G**énero: Yaoi; Hetero, Yuri. Hard, soft, gore, angst… etc.

**S**ummary: Hace 15 años, una plaga cayó en el mundo. Más del 65% de la humanidad ha muerto, ha habido una protección para todos que han querido en una zona de la Antártida, pero no todos han llegado con vida, el resto se ha adueñado del mundo y los pobres mueren día a día en las calles. Que es de Namimori, solo un pueblo muerto —El cuerpo, se consume con la llama de la voluntad [1827] [OTRAS].

**A**dvertencias: Bueno, no he tenido vacaciones por el trámite de papeles, ahora tengo que usar gafas (?); este no es el lugar para quejarme pero bueno XD esta es una idea que me ha estado cruzando la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, no soy de las personas que les gusta matar personajes, pero venga, hay momentos en los cuales me llega la sensación de ser sádica y colocarlas a derramar lagrimas, estas son el tipo de historias que van más acorde conmigo… si decido seguir la historia, la actualizaré una vez al mes, será el fic con capítulos más largos que he hecho con una trama más desarrollada, porque realmente me gusta esta idea, a comparación con las anteriores, se que les debo fic, y bastantes, pero tenía que escribirla, me estaba comiendo viva ewé.

Espero que no lloren, de lo contrario échenle la culpa a mi alocada cabeza. Claro, las parejas que están arriba son narradas dentro de la historia, algunas no van a estar juntas por diferentes motivos (muertes/enfermedades/distancias) solo pocas lograran estar en el equilibrio perfecto (?) Soy cruel, lo sé; pero así es como la historia tiene que ser.

Kyoya es el protagonista, ¿Qué hay de Tsunayoshi? Se sabrá mucho más adelante. Si aparece o no, depende de mi wuajajajaja (?)_—no puede vivir sin el atún, así que seguramente aparecerá—_

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~ **

Si no disfrutan la lectura, Kyoya los morderá hasta la muerte

[_15 años después_]

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Si lo comparáramos como hace quince años, el sol estuviera brillando en todo su esplendor, las aves cantaban con melodías armoniosas en los oídos de los habitantes quienes recibían la mañana con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esperando que el día empezara para poder trabajar, ganar la comida e alimentar a toda su familia, como el panadero abría su tienda para calentar los panes, el carnicero se preparaba para las amas de casa hambrientas quienes añoraban carne fresca para el almuerzo, como los niños corrían a las tiendas de las esquinas a comprar dulces desde temprano, luego llorando porque sus estómagos dolían, los estudiantes caminando hasta la escuela, en donde eran recibidos con una aterradora sonrisa de los maestros, quienes se iban a comer sus almas por la tarea que no hicieron, como se escuchaban los gritos de agonía del hijo único de la familia más escandalosa de toda Namimori, y como los tiros de aquellas balas de la última voluntad profanaban su piel hasta quemarla e indicándole la muerte si no tenía un último deseo.

Si todo fuese como hace quince años, estaba bien.

No obstante, ese deseo no se podría cumplir tan fácilmente, sí, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en el cielo, las aves quienes cantaban la armoniosa melodía temían salir de sus nidos, sus habitantes quienes alababan la mañana no deseaban que se hiciera más tarde, cuando todas las calles eran cubiertas por delincuentes, gente enferma, borrachos, no había justicia, no había ley; la ciudad estaba destruida. La panadería tenía el letrero caído, la ventana de la vitrina rota en pedazos, pedazos de panes cubiertos de ratas quienes mordisqueaban con placer las duras bolas de harina, la carne repleta de moscas podrida, la casa derrumbada con cuerpos muertos sobresaliendo de estas, cuerpos que poco a poco comenzarían a desaparecer, niños muertos en los parques, aquellos pequeños cuerpos quienes terminaban sin vida en los columpios por balas perdidas, por simples navajas que le quitaban la vida al ser más inocente para conseguir droga, comida, como los dulces desaparecieron de un momento a otro, no se veía ni un solo estudiante por la calle, y los pocos adolescentes permanecían encerrados en sus casas, o lo único que quedaban de ellas, llorando a sus madres muertas en sus piernas, la familia más escandalosa de todas… no existía más.

Namimori, era un infierno.

Y no solo Namimori, el mundo en sí se había convertido en el infierno, el hogar del diablo.

Si tuviese que describir el estado del mundo, lo único que pudiera definirlo sería la _perdición_. Europa perdió el 60% de su población, las grandes edificaciones comenzaron a quedar entre las grandes ramas de los arboles, la naturaleza comenzó a crear su propio territorio encima de las edificaciones, las casas se vinieron abajo por las grandes ramas de los arboles, estos comenzaron a levantar edificios, casas e incluso muchos de ellos quedaron inhabilitados por el mar quien tomaba su terreno como fieras salvajes. América perdió el 70% de su población, el resto ha quedado alojada en la Antártida, quien se ha mantenido fría, estable, sin embargo, si pisas las ciudades de nuevo observarlas los edificios rotos, siendo comidos por dentro, como el agua se acumula en las calles, las alcantarillas bordeadas, la lluvia se ha adueñado tanto del territorio Americano que no ha quedado absolutamente nada seco, Latinoamérica y Centroamérica se han convertido en bosques, grandes gamas de bosques comenzaban desde las cordilleras alrededor del mundo, muchos países costeros desaparecieron, las islas comenzaron a hundirse, la primera fue Hawaii, seguida de Cuba. África desapareció por completo, convirtiéndose en el desierto más grande del mundo, el agua carece en esa área, todos aquellos que vivían han desaparecido poco a poco dejándola deshabitada. Oceanía se hundió en el océano. Asía intento todo para evitar la plaga, sin embargo, perdió el 80% de su humanidad, solo Japón supero la crisis con un número de 60% de los muertos.

Todo había acabado.

Namimori se convirtió en una desértica ciudad, la conocida ciudad muerta. Las ramas de los arboles sobresalen de las edificaciones, como los rotos vidrios caen en pedazos en las calles, como la copa de los arboles alzan cada vez más las edificaciones, rompiéndolas en pedazos, apretándolas hasta hacerlas desaparecer, las calles totalmente húmedas, los caños bordados, y las cañerías dañadas, no hay agua pura y limpia con la que bañarse, la luz comenzó a extinguirse hasta el punto de que las velas comenzaron a ser más utilizadas, la comida hacía falta, Tokyo no proveía, los pueblos desaparecieron sin dar a luz un solo ser humano más, las tiendas de moda rotas, la ropa que es primordial comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, todos se cubrían con capuchas de tela de los pies a la cabeza, sucios, con el peligro a morir un día de esos.

La plaga, acabo con la humanidad.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Ese día, llovía a cantaros. Él, acababa de cumplir sus 31 años de edad. Ya conocía lo que era la destrucción del mundo, como todo lo que amabas desaparecía poco a poco, pensaba que habían logrado disminuir todo aquello, que lo habían bloqueado cuando solo tenían dieciséis años de edad, que habían logrado tener un equilibrio en sus vidas, salvarse, volver a vivir como seres humanos, pero todo había acabado hace quince años, cuando la plaga comenzó, el desastre se desato, como la plaga comenzó a llevarse a sus seres queridos, él se desespero, queriendo terminar con todo, desaparecer del mundo a los que provocaron todo eso, él desapareció.

Solo, era un humano más, comprendía que incluso él era débil, que debía esconderse detrás de su espalda para ser protegido, y cubrirlo, si hubiese ido con él, tal vez… hubiera muerto junto a la persona que más amaba, pero no, le había abandonado; y no había regresado, hace diez años que le perdió; no había sentido nada igual en sus otros años, sentir una gran soledad como el hueco que su familia le dejo a los ocho años, como se mataron seguido de su hermano mayor, el hueco de sus sentimientos, nunca había sido tan grande.

Sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, las gotas de lluvia cubrían su abrigo de color negro, que se deslizaban por la capucha hacia el suelo, cruzaban por sus labios deslizándose por su cuello hasta mojar un poco la camisa que vestía, sus manos guardadas en el abrigo cubiertas de unos guantes negros que le daban calor, se adentro hacia un viejo bar, que marcaba abierto en la puerta.

Por fuera, seguía siendo la misma casa vieja de antes, llamando a todos los vientos que fuese reconstruida, aquel árbol por el cual todos llamaban la atención entrando por la ventana, nunca existía la puerta cuando se visitaban a los Sawada, nunca hacía falta entrar por adelante si el patio se encontraba abierto, donde aquel columpio de los niños se encontraba roto, sacudiéndose poco a poco con el viento, algunos juguetes viejos escondidos entre la alta maleza, la puerta se encontraba semi abierta, le hizo hacia un lado adentrándose, después de todo la casa por dentro si había cambiado.

La gran sala había sido cambiada por un bar, un conjunto de sillas de madera alrededor formando la barra donde se sentaban los visitantes, algunas mesas, exactamente cuatro mesas, un sofá alargado de color morado, junto a una mesa de vidrio con un cenicero, un viejo karaoke acompañado de una guitarra y un antiguo videocasete con rollos de los antiguos. Las persianas abiertas mostrando la calle donde las grandes gotas de agua caían con fuerza, un letrero en el cual las especialidades de la casa relucían, detrás de la barra una gran cantidad de alcohol de los cuales la mayoría eran rebajados del precio que no podrían pagar todos, la caja registradora, y al final del pasillo unas escaleras que daban hacia el segundo piso, acompañadas de un pasillo hacia el fondo donde se encontraba la cocina, una pequeña sala de televisión, y una biblioteca pequeña. Un gran retrato se encontraba en la barra, donde mostraban a los dos dueños de la casa sonriendo, a un costado se encontraba los dueños del bar, y en otra se encontraban todos los amigos que él alguna vez tubo.

—Bienvenido —una sonrisa relució en los labios de aquella mujer de treinta y dos años de edad—. Es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí, Kyoya.

—Hn, ¿Dónde está el bebé?

—Salió.

— ¿Con este clima?

Bianchi sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, las hebras de su corto cabello rosa cayeron hasta su hombro, una trenza comenzaba desde su lado izquierdo hasta el derecho en la parte de atrás, su flequillo dividido por la mitad llegaba hasta su barbilla, y su cabello descendía un poco más largo en la parte de atrás hasta sus hombros. Vestía un corto vestido de color negro, con un chaleco de mangas largas de color blanco, unos tacones altos y se encontraba un poco maquillada, los anillos y accesorios en sus manos le hacía ver elegante, marcando una sonrisa que le hacía notar poco algunas arrugas en su rostro gracias al poco maquillaje que portaba.

—Así es. Si se trata de trabajo, Reborn hace todo lo posible por realizarlo.

—Es extraño que estés sola, ¿Dónde está Takeshi Yamamoto?

—En el hospital.

—Hn.

Kyoya Hibari se quito el abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo, colgándolo en el perchero que se encontraba en la entrada, goteando con potencia, sacudió sus botas en la entrada, haciéndose a un lado por el pasillo del bar hasta la barra. Kyoya había cambiado bastante, su cabello se encontraba un poco más largo que antes, cubriendo la mayor parte de su visión, sus flequillos caían con fuerza en su rostro que cubrían sus afilados y gatunos ocelos metalizados, el azul no brillaba se encontraba opaco, sin vida. Sus pálidas manos fueron descubiertas al quitar sus guantes, vestía una camisa de color blanco abierta los primeros botones, un pantalón de color negro junto a unas botas, metió su mano en el bolsillo sacando una caja de cigarrillos colocando uno en la punta de sus labios.

—Hace diez años no tenias ese habito —le regaño Bianchi, quien había actuado como una madre para todos cuando la plaga había comenzado, luego de la muerte de Nana, fue ella quien se encargo de Tsunayoshi, aquella que decidió hacer un bar en la casa para poder mantenerlos.

—Cierra la boca, sírveme una cerveza.

—Por lo menos desayunaste, Kyoya.

—Hn. ¿Dónde está esa bullera?

— ¿Quién?

—La mujer del bebé amarillo.

— ¡Ah! Lal. Se encuentra en el almacén.

— ¿Eso todavía funciona?

—Es la vieja base Vongola, funciona con luz solar, gracias a Dios el sol no se ha puesto en nuestra contra, ten; deja que te haga un emparedado ¿lo quieres con pollo?

—Está bien solo con jamón —Kyoya por fin logro encender el cigarrillo, dándole una larga calada a este, dejando que el humo se colará por sus dientes—. ¿Dónde está la niña cosplay?

—Ha ido al hospital, llego ayer.

—El hospital, ¿eh? —Bianchi alargo una sonrisa triste en su rostro, caminando hasta el horno en donde guardo el emparedado del adulto, quien esperaba paciente, bebiendo su cerveza—. ¿Hace cuanto fue trasladada?

—Tres semanas, no queda… mucho tiempo.

—Un mes… ¿es así?

—Sí, siento que Haru se destrozará si todo sigue así, primero sus padres, luego su mejor amiga… y ahora…

—No sigas, Bianchi. Va a sobrevivir, es fuerte —la puerta del almacén fue cerrada, Lal Mirch quien cargaba algunas cajas marrones entre sus manos se posiciono a un lado de la chica de cortos cabellos rosas. Lal quien también tenía su cabello azulado hasta los hombros dejo caer las cajas al suelo, su brazo se encontraba un poco quemado, ahí donde antes portaba aquellos tatuajes, tanto en su rostro como en su brazo estaban quemados, vestía una blusa de color rojo junto a un pantalón de color negro, se acomodo a un lado de Bianchi pasando las llaves hacia el cajón de madera.

— ¿Lal? Tienes razón, Chrome es muy fuerte —Bianchi hizo a un lado su cabello, dejando que pequeñas capas rosas cubrieran su rostro—. Todos son muy fuertes.

—Por otro lado, ¿A quién le dices bullera? Mocoso impertinente.

—A ti, vieja bruja. ¿No sabes con cuantos años cargas? Solo traes quiebra a este bar, nadie viene a ver a ancianas como tú.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Te voy a quitar esa sonrisa arrogante del rostro Hibari!

—Atrévete vieja, y te morderé hasta la muerte.

— ¿Por qué no se sientan? Es que quieren probar mi comida.

—Lamentamos mucho lo que ha sucedido, Bianchi —contestaron al tiempo, que se dedicaban a otras tareas, Kyoya olía sin que la ajena se diera cuenta el emparedado por si acaso lo había maldecido con esas manos suyas.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

El hospital de Namimori, era el lugar que más vivo se encontraba de toda la ciudad, la lluvia que bañaba a las desoladas calles de la ciudad se estancaban abajo en la colina, las grandes puertas se encontraban abiertas, los sensores no funcionaban, las habitaciones funcionaban gracias a energía solar almacenada una función hecha gracias a Fuuta de la Stella, aquel niño ranking quien debería tener sus veinticuatro años de edad. Los pasillos se encontraban solos, habían solo cuatro enfermeras atendiendo todo el hospital, dos médicos quienes no estaban totalmente experimentados para resolver todos los problemas de los habitantes quienes llegaban, y los recursos se podrían agotar en cualquier momento, los únicos proveedores que tenían, eran los Yakuza quienes de alguna forma conseguían comida para todos los heridos.

Yakuza más conocida como la Vongola. La mafia italiana al caer en el poder, se volvieron solamente simples mafiosos en el mundo de la anarquía, el poder influía en los negocios que lograbas hacer alrededor del mundo, Reborn mantenía en pie Namimori, junto a los demás guardianes que seguían con vida dentro de la ciudad; aquellos que todavía lograban luchar contra la plaga, los demás quienes carecían de vida emocional para seguir, solamente se encontraban sobreviviendo gracias a estos.

El sonido de pasos dentro del hospital resonaba en todo el lugar, las luces parpadeaban entre apagarse o seguir totalmente encendidas, las habitaciones eran individuales, no tenían muchos pacientes, porque ninguno soportaba más de un mes dentro de ese lugar, y los demás preferían desaparecer del mundo suicidándose. Los cadáveres todos los días eran cada vez más.

—Una piña fresca se balanceaba sobre el borde de una frutera, como la frutera no se caía fue a buscar otro maestro. Dos piñas frescas se balanceaban sobre el borde de una frutera, como la frutera no se caía fueron a buscar otro maestro. Tres piñas frescas se balanceaban sobre el borde de una frutera, como la frutera no se caía fueron a buscar otro…

Fran con sus veinticinco años de edad, no había madurado nada. Pero eso no le impedía ser quien era. Extrañamente se le veía en su cabeza de rana de ojos saltones azules, al ser hecha por llama de la última voluntad se encontraba totalmente prohibida. Vestía una camisa de color negro sencilla pegada a su cuerpo, de mangas largas recogidas hasta más arriba de sus codos, una bufanda de color anaranjado con rojo en el borde para cuidarle del frío. Un pantalón de color azul claro, el cual era más una braga de las cuales tenía las pequeñas tiras caídas a sus costados, unas cortas botas negras abiertas. Sus ojos alargados de color verde se encontraban enfocados hacia un punto en la nada, su cabello peinado hacia adelante y hacia atrás le hacía ver bastante maduro, largo por adelante, y largo por detrás.

Sostenía un ramo de flores en sus manos.

Rokudo Mukuro caminaba a su lado, con un tic en la ceja bastante marcado. La maduración de Mukuro era increíble, pero a la vez era tan nula que nadie creería que fuese alguien distinto. A sus treinta años de edad se ha acostumbrado a controlar su instinto sádico con las personas, pero eso no le impide atravesar a alguien por la mitad con una navaja (_su lanza es producto de la llama de la voluntad, Reborn les tiene prohibido utilizarla_)

Su cabello peinado en forma de piña es tan típico en él que los cambios no se notan muy constantes, sin embargo, aquella coleta larga que comienza con un lazo de plástico casi invisible le sostiene su desordenado cabello. Vestía un chaleco de color plateado con un chaleco largo de color negro, quien carecía de manga, la capucha de plumas comenzaba rodeando todo cubriendo un poco sus hombros, varias cadenas en su cuello caían a sus costados al igual que los guantes de color negro que portaba en sus dedos (los cuales solo cubrían su palma) un pantalón largo del mismo color que la camisa, con una pañoleta azul oscuro amarrada en su cintura, portaba un parche que cubría su heterocromia, solo dejando relucir su gran azul cielo.

— ¿Quieres cantar otra canción? Si quieres te puedo enseñar la marcha fúnebre.

—Maestro, sabe que nos encontramos en el hospital, no debe desearle la muerte a nadie.

— ¿A quién le estoy deseando la muerte? Mocoso de mierda.

—Maestro, no debe decir _mierda_, no sabe que _mierda_ es una mala palabra, _mierda_. ¿Cuántas _mierdas_ veces se lo voy a decir?

—Fran, quieres seguir viviendo.

—Sí señor, cantaré otra canción… —parecía repasar las canciones en su mente—. ¿Le parece que cante el bosque de la China?

— ¿Cuál es esa?

—En el bosque, de la piña, la piñita se perdió, como yo andaba perdido nos encontramos los dos. En el bosque, de la piña, la piñita se perdió, como yo andaba perdido nos encontramos los dos. Era de noche, y la piñita, tenía miedo, miedo tenia de andar solita. Anduvo un rato, y se sentó, junto a la piña, junto a la piña me senté yo.

—Resulta que acabo de recordar una canción.

— ¿Es así?

—Cu cú, mataba la rana. Cu cú, de una puñalada. Cu cú, en el cementerio, cu cú, vestido de negro. Cu cú, moría esta rana. Cu cú de mi puñalada. Cu cú, se llama Fran. Cu cú, que lastima da.

—.. Mire maestro, hemos llegado a la habitación.

— ¿Es así? Me he distraído con la canción.

— ¡Nagi! —grito Fran entrando de un golpe a la habitación, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Mukuro le golpeo la cabeza de un puño, provocando que cayera de boca al suelo.

— ¿Mukuro-san? ¿Fran-kun?

—Haru-chan —saludo Fran con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando la puerta por donde iba entrando Mukuro, no cabe mencionar que esta no le golpeo directamente la nariz, pero de hecho lo hizo, el chico camino hasta la camilla donde se encontraba la chica con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Fran…

— ¿Cómo estás?, Nagi.

—Hoy me siento muy bien… he tenido muchas visitas.

—Ese vestido es muy hermoso.

— ¿Cierto que si? Me lo ha regalado Haru. Estoy muy feliz de poder vestir de esta forma, aunque este en el hospital…

Su voz se fue por un momento, Nagi amplio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando sus dientes blanquecinos, su piel se mostraba toda reseca, aunque la palidez era palpable con tan solo rosar sus dedos sobre ella, su cabello se encontraba largo, bien cuidado de un tono blanquecino, el morado oscuro que portaba cuando era joven había desaparecido lentamente, la plaga comenzó a consumirla poco a poco, sus labios se encontraban ligeramente cerrados, marcando una ligera muestra de alivio al ver a sus visitantes, la sonrisa no desaparecía, su cabello cubría su ojo, quien era cubierto por un parche de color blanco con algunas flores regalado por Reborn, el vestido que portaba era hermoso, largo de un tono blanco. Era totalmente escotado, con bordes levantados de color blanco, unas piedras preciosas recorrían el escote en forma de corazón, su delgado cuerpo se amoldaba al vestido, de larga falda que completaba con la parte trasera de color negro, a un lado de la cama unas largas botas de color negro con piedras preciosas como el vestido se encontraban bien acomodadas, en sus manos portaba unos largos guantes de color negro que cubrían sus huesudos dedos.

Aquellas mejillas rosadas, habían desaparecido.

Haru Miura, quien por el contrario había madura hasta convertirse en una adulta respetable, su cabello se encontraba corto hasta sus hombros, en la actualidad a las mujeres no les importaba lucir hermosas, que se reconocieran por su belleza, sobrevivir era lo único que tenían en mente todos los sobrevivientes, por lo cual la castaña había abandonado ser femenina desde hace mucho tiempo. La sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas por aquel maquillaje que se aporto un poco en su rostro antes de entrar a visitar a Nagi, sus ojos quienes se notaban con un gran brillo en estos, eran aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir con rapidez. Vestía un chaleco de color rojo manga larga, que cubría una sencilla blusa de color kaki, su falda marrón caía más arriba de sus rodillas, debajo de sus glúteos en volantes, una bufanda de color kaki de corazones caía hasta su falda dándole calor, las medias subían hasta sus rodillas acomodadas de unos zapatos altos, arreglo sus anteojos, sonriendo levemente.

—A Haru le alegra que Fran se encuentre aquí-_desu_. Iré a traer algunas bebidas, y tú medicina, Nagi. Haru piensa que debes hablar un poco con Fran, que te cuente sus experiencias-_desu_.

—Vuelve pronto, Haru.

—Sí, solo compraré algo para beber.

—Lo siento… —Haru, hizo como que no la escucho saliendo de la habitación, se topo frente a frente con Mukuro, quien se sobaba la nariz, con su mano derecha, la chica le saludo haciendo una corta reverencia.

—Mukuro-san.

—Haru Miura, un gusto verte. ¿Estás cuidando bien de Nagi?

—Sí, gracias por visitarla.

— ¿Pretendes fingir que nada pasa?

—No pasa nada, para Nagi dentro de esa habitación el mundo fuera es un infierno, es mejor que viva con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios, aunque todos nosotros finjamos lo contrario —unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro—. Solo… una fingida vida…

—Así está bien, después de todo, la realidad es una ilusión creada por la mente humana, nosotros tenemos el poder de cambiar el mundo como queramos.

—Sí, así es —Haru limpio sus lágrimas, comenzando a caminar hasta el fondo del pasillo—… La realidad, solamente es una ilusión que se transforma como los seres humanos la vemos, la vida en sí, depende de nosotros. Mukuro-san, ¿se le ofrece algo para tomar?

—Un café, está bien.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

— ¡Y apareció un gran monstro que devoro al maestro! Glup, glup, todo el lugar se inundo de agua ¡BOOM! Exploto una gran bomba ¡GYAH! Grito el maestro, ¡CATAPLUM! El monstro regreso al agua ¡BRILLA, BRILLA! Aparecí vestido de rana para salvarlo ¡KYA, KYA! Gritaba el maestro…

—_Kufufufufu_, ¿Qué mentiras le estás diciendo a Nagi? Fran.

—Mukuro-sama, bienvenido.

— ¡Maestro! Nada, le contaba sobre la invasión del monstro en la casa.

—Eso nunca paso.

— ¿Es así?

—Lo soñaste, idiota —le menciono entrecerrando los ojos—. Recuerdo que también me pateaste esa noche…

— ¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado!

—Kufufufufu, prepárate para el castigo.

—_Jajajaja_ —la risa desgastada de Nagi se escucho en toda la habitación, una melodía pequeña, nada ruidosa como si de un murmullo se tratara, los otros dos se detuvieron ampliando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la chica lucia desgastada, pero hermosa —. Mukuro-sama, no ha cambiado nada… eso me alegra. Tu también, Fran sigan siendo los mejores amigos que siempre.

—Si la hermosa Nagi lo dice, supongo que tendré que aceptarlo, aunque no me agrade.

—La piña no me gusta, pero el maestro me cae bien.

— ¿Qué has dicho bastardo?

—Mukuro-sama, Ken y Chikusa se encuentran en el hospital también… ¿cierto? ¿Cómo se encuentran? No los he visto más…

El silencio se hizo casi eterno, Fran giro su rostro acomodando las flores en aquel florero lleno de agua, Mukuro camino hasta la camilla deslizando sus dedos por el rostro de la hermosa chica quien se dejo acariciar.

—Ken salió hace poco tiempo, Chikusa quien había salido antes igual que M.M han ido a investigar para quitarte esta enfermedad, todos están luchando para salvarte.

— ¿Es así?

—Claro, todos te aman, Nagi.

La chica amplio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el hombre apretó sus labios, no quería mentirle a Nagi pero dentro de esa habitación era un mundo que todos podrían inventar para hacerla sentir bien, aquellos que sobrevivían más de un mes a la enfermedad se desintegraban poco a poco, iban perdiendo el color, la vida, su piel se apegaba más a su cuerpo, Nagi comenzó a toser, Mukuro rápidamente le paso un vaso de agua para ayudarla a respirar.

—La medicina, Haru la ha traído —la chica entro con una bandeja en sus manos, colocándola en la falda de Nagi mientras la ayudaba a sentar, pasándole un calmante a sus labios luego de que bebiera un poco de agua, la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Nagi calmaba a Haru. Mukuro las observaba lejos de la camilla, Fran quien discutía temas triviales con Haru se encontraban concentrados en hacer sonreír a la chica.

El celular de Haru comenzó a sonar.

—Lo siento, es del trabajo —susurro haciéndole señales a Nagi quien asintió por aquello entendiendo, Haru se dio media vuelta saliendo de la sala, Mukuro se acerco a tomar su café, mientras Fran bebía jugo de naranja.

—Mukuro-sama… luego de que duro tantos años para conseguir trasplantes de órganos que estuvieran conjunto a mi tipo de sangre… pasa esto, yo…

— ¿Qué dices? Solamente estas refriada, Fran siempre se refría, estarás bien.

—Haru, Boss, todos… hacen tanto solamente porque caí enferma, si estuviera allá afuera, ayudara a pelear a todos…

—No es así, nosotros tratamos de proteger lo que queremos, tú eres una de ellas hermosa Nagi, no te disguste por algo tan insignificante, sabes que amamos los retos.

—He sido… inservible hasta el final.

—No, has sido una guardiana de la cual el Decimo Vongola está orgulloso.

— ¿Es así?

—Lo es.

Nagi lloro en silencio. Mukuro miraba hacia la ventana, solo hacía tres años en los cuales M.M había caído. Chikusa quien entro al hospital luego de la muerte de su amiga le había seguido Ken. Habían sobrevivido un año a la plaga al igual que Nagi, habían luchado tanto por seguir vivos, y al final fueron consumidos por la llama de la muerte, hace dos años que murieron. Apretó fuertemente sus puños, se sentía inútil, temía que Fran cayese tarde o temprano, que él cayese y le dejara solo, pero tenía la seguridad de que esos dos idiotas conseguirían la vacuna.

**Hace diez años que te fuiste, Byakuran. **

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ****_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La plaga Numquid.

Tomada de la palabra "voluntad" en latín. Una pandemia que recorrió todo el mundo, la cual se encarga de drenar toda la energía vital de aquellos quienes la tengan. Hay muchas maneras de que la plaga funcione dentro del cuerpo de una persona. Para una común y corriente, que carece de conocimiento o nunca ha manejado la Llama de la última voluntad, o cualquiera de las llamas existentes, su cuerpo se comienza a cubrir de pequeñas manchas negras, quienes van cubriéndolo hasta dejarle de un color ceniza, su cabello comienza a caerse, poco a poco pierde la vida, y el cuerpo se consume en menos de un mes en una llama oscura que desaparece el cuerpo por completo. La otra, es la de los mafiosos, aquellos que han luchado mano a mano con la llama de la última voluntad (de la tierra/noche) son consumidos poco a poco por esta llama, su cuerpo se debilita, su piel comienza a deshacerse, solo llega a notarse los huesos con la piel ligeramente caída, su cabello se torna sin vida, blanco, sus ojos poco a poco se vuelven blancos, no se distingue de la cornea, se vuelven ciegos, consumidos por dentro todos sus órganos desaparecen, hasta que al final la llama consume los últimos huesos.

Los ojos de Reborn se encontraban totalmente abiertos, su sombrero voló con el viento feroz que cubrió el muelle, el barco que zarpo de Japón dejo en las manos del tutor algo que cambiaria totalmente su punto de vista, saco un teléfono, marcando a su casa.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

—Reborn ya regresa, dice que le esperes Kyoya —aviso Bianchi cerrando el teléfono fijo caminando hasta una de las mesas limpiándola, el karaoke se encontraba encendido, y un cuerpo se encontraba en las mesas tirado, pareciera como si estuviera sin vida.

A sus treinta y un años de edad, Ryohei Sasagawa ha querido morir incontables veces. Perdió a sus padres dos años luego de que la plaga comenzara a esparcirse por el mundo, al ser protegido por los vongola habían sobrevivido ocho años, su mejor amigo, Tsunayoshi quien fue a investigar la plaga nunca regreso, y su hermana murió dos años luego de aquel suceso, al igual que aquella persona con la cual había planeado hacer una vida, Hana murió en sus manos; no la amaba como pensaba, pero le sentía un gran cariño; y a quien amo, sin poder confesarse con libertad murió también, Aoba Koyo se encontraba infectado prohibiéndole acercarse, nunca se dijeron lo que se amaban, nunca confesaron sentirse bien el uno con el otro, abandonando a la vida a uno con todos los remordimientos dentro.

Ryohei tenía el cabello largo de un color blanquecino, portaba un brillo plateado que le hacía indiferente a los que portaban la plaga, su cuerpo se encontraba más grueso que antes, no practicaba boxeo, pero tampoco tenía un gran estomago, su barbilla se encontraba llena de una barba larga, sus ojos se encontraban profundos sin vida, vestía un chaleco de color negro el cual se encontraba todo empapado, unos cigarrillos alrededor de un cenicero y botellas de cerveza que eran quitadas por Bianchi a su alrededor.

—Kyoya… ¿Qu-quieres u-unirte?

—No gracias, quiero estar lucido para ver que me va a decir el Bebé.

—Jaja…ja ¿es así? —Sonaba bastante ebrio, con una botella entre sus dedos colocando la punta en su boca—. ¿Qué dirá? Que no tienen todavía nada, que dejemos que todos se mueran, igual… algún día nos moriremos nosotros…

—Ryohei, modera tu vocabulario.

— ¡¿Qué modere qué?! ¡Mi hermana se murió y ninguno hizo una mierda!

— ¡¿Y que querías que hiciéramos?! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos donde se produjo el virus! —Lal golpeo la mesa con sus dos manos.

— ¡Tú te callas! ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de acompañar al maestro a América! ¡Tú al igual que todos tienen miedo de ser contagiados!

—Ryohei, cierra la boca o te golpeo —advirtió Kyoya.

—Hazme cerrar la boca, estúpido.

—Kyoya tranquilo, ¡Ryohei cálmate! ¡Discutir sobre el pasado no nos llevará a nada! ¡Mírate! ¡Kyoko se sentirá totalmente decepcionada si te viese así!

— ¡De mi hermana no hables bastarda! —grito apunto de pegarle con la botella a Bianchi quien cerró sus ojos cubriendo su cuerpo, se escucho el ruido de algo romperse, con gotas de sangre deslizándose por el brazo de alguien.

—Joven Ryohei, cálmate.

—La-Lambo…

Lambo bajo su mano sujetando su antebrazo sintiendo como los vidrios se pegaban en su cuerpo, su cabello largo de color negro con trenzas a los costados caían por sus hombros, portaba un abrigo de color castaño con una capucha de plumas, sus ojos alargados de color verde resplandecían, aquellos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza brillaban y su cadena se encontraba en su mano, los guantes apegados en estos le hacían relucir, su pantalón oscuro con varios cinturones se lograban descifrar, Lambo era una belleza, tenía una estrella debajo de su único ojo abierto.

— ¡Lambo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, solo son pequeños fragmentos de vidrio.

Lal se bajo de la barra de un salto, Kyoya guardo las tonfas en las mangas de su camisa, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio de sus labios, el único quien podría despertar a Ryohei era Lambo, ni siquiera el Bebé podría hacerlo.

—La-Lambo yo…

—Tranquilo, yo también me desesperaría de esa forma. Y lamento no poder haber salvado a la joven Kyoko, ni siquiera sabemos si podremos salvar a la joven Nagi, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible, por regresar el verde a este mundo.

—Lo… lo siento… Bi-Bianchi…

—Te comprendo, nosotros tememos por nuestras vidas, pero seguimos aferrándonos al mundo. Lambo, te curaré, vamos.

—Sí.

—Ryohei.

— ¿Si, Lal?

El puño no se hizo esperar, que le marco la mejilla hasta hacerlo chocar contra las mesas del fondo, Ryohei escupió sangre, sentía su mejilla palpitar mientras la mano de la entrenadora se encontraba fuertemente apretada.

—Entiendo que te sientas así, que quieras morirte, y que tengas miedo. Todos los tenemos, tener miedo no es malo, eso te hace más fuerte. ¡Pero no trates de arrastrar a los demás a aquella cueva de la desesperanza! ¡Todavía estamos vivos y podremos hacer algo! ¡Vivir por aquellos que han muerto! Desechar nuestra vida, no nos ayudara en nada… ten eso presente, porque Colonello y yo, perdimos algo muy valioso.

—Lo sé…

—Sí, lo sabes muy bien.

**Su hija. **

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Kyoya coloco el As de corazones en la barra, Lal a su lado había lanzado las cartas cuando el pelinegro coloco la barraja en la mesa dando por finalizado el juego, Lambo quien tenía su mano vendada apoyado en la barra bebiendo un poco de cerveza hablaba con un ido Ryohei quien le escuchaba, su mejilla estaba cubierta por una tela de color blanco, Bianchi limpiaba las copas del bar, a pesar de ser todavía de tarde, no habían muchas personas que les visitaran, el karaoke se encontraba encendido, entonando una melodía suave, Lal volvió a revolver las cartas repartiéndolas, esta vez, Lambo entro a jugar apostando una ronda de cervezas a diferencia de los otros dos quienes apostaban una ronda de buena carne.

La puerta fue abierta, un alto moreno con un paraguas de color verde que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un camaleón de un color verdoso se poso en su hombro, el hombre era alto, con una belleza exótica, no portaba en su cabeza el sombrero negro de franjas naranja —_lo tenía en su mano_—, húmedo, goteando rebeldes gotas de agua. Vestía un traje de color negro con una camisa de color naranja, junto a la corbata, su cabello alborotado con dos patillas onduladas que sobresalían hasta su rostro, sus afilados ojos negros, su alargada nariz mostrando una belleza refrescante.

— ¿Ya están todos aquí?

—¿Todos? —Bianchi se giro observandole—. Te has empapado, ve a tomar un baño.

—Solo fue el sombrero, no es gran cosa —se quito el chaleco caminando hasta la barra—. Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro. Los he llamado a todos, ¿todavía no han llegado?

—No, solo esta Lambo.

—Eres una buena vaca —Lambo se sonrojo, frunciendo un poco el ceño, tirando una de las cartas a la barra donde Lal la recibió, Kyoya estaba un poco aburrido, mostrando de nuevo su baraja.

— ¡¿Por qué solo ganas tú mocoso?!

—Porque eres una vieja, Lal.

—Ya, ya… tranquilos.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo importante para una reunión con todos? —Bianchi paso un café burbujeante en la barra, el expresso se encontraba humeante, con aquellos humos grises burbujeando en su parte de arriba.

—Sí —tomo el café en ambas manos.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido?

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Un vaso de vidrio repleto de cerveza se estrello contra el suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos. Kyoya temblaba en su asiento, sus ojos se encontraban totalmente abiertos, su cabeza quería explotar en ese mismo instante, no era posible, podría considerarlo como algo cierto, como algo que le habrían dicho hace muchos años atrás, pero no recordaba que algo parecido así podría pasar. ¿Por qué? Se repetiría el mismo ciclo del pasado, mandarían a alguien en una máquina del tiempo para cambiar el futuro. Pero Spanner se encontraba muerto, Irie había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la perdición de Byakuran se declaro, en Italia todos se encuentran totalmente asustados para moverse.

Xanxus ha desaparecido, Dino vive en Japón en esos momentos, con él. Squalo quien se queda temporalmente en el bar también se encuentra fuera trabajando con aquellos cortos trabajos que son posibles hacerlos, Lussuria, Levi e incluso muchos de los que antes eran Arcobalenos murieron, si no estaba mal, ese bebé de la nube se encontraba con la plaga en la misma casa que Uni, la niña del cielo, quien también cayó con la plaga.

Y ahora esto.

—Imposible…

—Son estos, el bordado de dentro…

Reborn, temblaba, sus dedos se deslizaron por los guantes de tela blancos, el número 27 se encontraba desgastado, agujeros en su pulgar de las dos manos, y casi quemadas hasta podrían haberse deshecho por la presión del calor, Kyoya camino entre los vasos de vidrios rotos sujetando los guantes entre sus manos…

—Bebé…

—.. —Reborn no contesto, apretó fuertemente sus ojos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Lambo lloraba en silencio, Lal, Bianchi permanecían calladas, Ryohei bebió de nuevo, fumándose un cigarrillo. **Tsunayoshi, está muerto**. Una lágrima, se derramo.

**N/A: **Soy una maldita, jojojo. Pero todas saben que es mentira (?) Lo deje en la mejor parte, pero es más divertido si todos lo creen así. Sí, soy una maldita en otros sentidos, pero sus muertes eran necesarias para el futuro del fic ewé –el cual todavía no le veo final, siempre le veo final a los fic pero en este está nublado- tengo un villano en mente, tengo otro que hace parecer a los otros villanos, pero tengo que pulirlo, si quieren un villano sensual OC díganme, lo haré.

También si quieren más personajes, tomaré consejos de ustedes para hacer esto una persecución bastante entretenida, sobre todo el grupo de villanos, tengo planeado hacer que no todos sufran sin llamas de la última voluntad, al fin y al cabo terminaran utilizándola, o se pulirán en otras cosas para luchar contra sus enemigos (?) Takeshi & Hayato aparecerán en el otro capítulo, con una sensual apertura.

¡HAY MUCHOS MUERTOS DESDE EL COMIENZO! Mi hermano me ayudo mencionándome nombres al azar XD –sabia de que iba, él los mato porque quiso- así que muchos verán muchas cosas nuevas, no quiero matar a Chrome, no quiero; pero ella tenía que estar en el hospital. Kyoko tenía que morir, porque… nunca me agrado mucho Kyoko, así que yo la escogí para que muriera primero que los demás soy culpable, por otra parte, Haru será protagonista por sus investigaciones. Bianchi será como Nana (la madre de todos) así que el Bar donde están ahora era la anterior casa de Tsuna, se debieron dar cuenta. La base vongola todavía existe, está destruida pero existe.

También estarán los villanos que quieren tomar el mundo como una anarquía, implantando controladores en supuestos "antídotos" serán tal vez los villanos principales, quienes son los superiores a los que fabricaron la plaga, quien sabe ewé tengo muchas ideas pero no me aclaro.

Lo actualizaré todos los meses, si será más largo porque son muchas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, pero les gustara se los aseguro. Si es que no han llorado, lloren desde ahora.

Me encanta Mukuro, es tan dulce… y ese jodido Fran.

Las canciones infantiles no dicen así… NUNCA, solo las modifique adentrándome a la personalidad de cada personaje, la de la Rana Cu cú me gusto más a mi hermano esa le encanto XD se la dedique a él, cambiándole el nombre de Fran, pueden utilizarla, es increíble que todos los nombres peguen.

Si quieren lanzar tomates adelante, recibo toda clase de frutas.

Deja Review's o Kyoya te morderá hasta la muerte.

KISS AND HUG.

AN-CHAN.


	2. Los guantes rotos

**II CAPITULO**

**LOS GUANTES ROTOS**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: The flame of death (La llama de la muerte) TFOD.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 10069 (Byakuran/Rokudo Mukuro); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); RL (Reborn/Lambo Bovino); 5666 (Colonello/Lal Mirch); 339 (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa).

**R**oce de parejas: ¡Haré fanservice si ustedes quieren!; ya tengo las parejas planeadas –_los números que ven en algunos son los del Fandom oficial_- como el de Dino que es el 25, aunque me sigue gustando como queda el D00 y el del 3 que es el de Xanxus y el 39 que es el de Squalo. El de Fran es el 26; ¡El resto lo conocen! Por cierto, ¿os he dicho que amo el Dino x Enma? Es una pareja crack que es tan… asdfghjkl. El punto es que si quieren que haga fanservice de una pareja me dicen, colocaré pequeños roces.

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Me da la gana de intervenir_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. **

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**R**anting: M.

**G**énero: Yaoi; Hetero, Yuri. Hard, soft, gore, angst… etc.

**S**ummary: Hace 15 años, una plaga cayó en el mundo. Más del 65% de la humanidad ha muerto, ha habido una protección para todos que han querido en una zona de la Antártida, pero no todos han llegado con vida, el resto se ha adueñado del mundo y los pobres mueren día a día en las calles. Que es de Namimori, solo un pueblo muerto —El cuerpo, se consume con la llama de la voluntad.

**A**dvertencias: Recordar escribir luego de terminar el capítulo.

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~ **

Si no disfrutan la lectura, Kyoya los morderá hasta la muerte

[_15 años después_]

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

La lluvia no se detenía, levanto una mirada al cielo observando como el sol se colaba entre las grandes nubes grises, el cielo lloraba; no era el único que se sentía de esa forma, el corazón de las personas entristecidas, aquellas que perdían día a día a sus familiares por la plaga. Levanto su mano hasta su barbilla sintiendo la cicatriz que se deslizaba a un costado de su barbilla, sus entrecerrados ojos marrones se mostraban arrogantes, había cambiado su estilo de peinado, bien que lo seguía teniendo totalmente corto se encontraba disparado hacia arriba, bajo a los costados con una larga cresta en la parte de adelante. Yamamoto Takeshi había cambiado bastante, deslizo su mano a un costado donde se encontraba su espada, la _shigure souen ryu_, tenía una más larga debajo de esa, vestía un largo abrigo de color negro el cual se empapaba con las gotas de lluvia, entre sus dedos portaba varios anillos, sus botas se mojaban con los charcos de agua; no hacía mucho que había salido del hospital y ahora se encontraba entre las calles de Namimori, concurridas por delincuentes.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Dos sombras se movieron entre las calles de Namimori, una de ellas era de tamaño menudo la otra era un poco alta. Esbeltas, personas cubiertas por unos chalecos de color negro, protegiéndose de la lluvia y de llamar tanto la atención de las personas a sus alrededores. Delincuentes, hombres altos con trajes rotos, armas e incluso algunos portaban cuchillos, la calle central donde antes podrías pasear con tus amigos se encontraba llena de gente enferma, borrachos, drogadictos, delincuentes con ganas de romper algunos huesos.

**Que no llamemos la atención, por favor…** —pedía una de las sombras, la más pequeña de las dos—, no busques pelea —rogo en un ahogado susurro, apretando con fuerza la ropa contraria.

Se detuvieron, se escucho un ligero choque de hombros, la persona más pequeña se sobresalto por aquella acción, delante de ellas el hombre con el que chocaron cayó al suelo soltando un grito desgarrador, la sombra mayor chasqueo la lengua, la menor tembló un poco.

— ¡Ryu! ¡¿Ryunosuke te encuentras bien?! ¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Le han roto el brazo!

Delante de las dos sombras se colocaron otros hombres más, la mayor freno haciendo que la menor diera un paso hacia atrás observando de reojo quienes se colocaban a sus alrededores.

—En este mundo, pagas todo de una vez… ¿están perdidos? Déjenme ayudarlos… —la mayor levanto su mano para golpear al ajeno pero se escucho el sonido de algo caer en el suelo, la pequeña quien era más rápida para reaccionar tomo la mano de la mayor sacándola del circulo de hombres cuando unas bombas explotaron donde ellas antes se encontraban.

Un cigarrillo cayó al suelo, fue pisado por el pie de un hombre quien alargo una sonrisa en su rostro:

—Oigan, bastardos; están en mi territorio.

— ¡SMOKING BOOM! —gritaron algunos que se levantaron de inmediato del suelo.

— ¿Smoking boom? —pregunto la más pequeña, la mayor aferro a su hermana entre las piernas.

Las gotas de agua caían por su rostro, sus ojos jade se encontraban entrecerrados, con varias ojeras bajo este que no dañaban su belleza al contrario le daban madures. Tenía algunos pearcing en su oreja izquierda, dos argollas en la parte de arriba y una rojiza con dorado en la parte de abajo, su cabello castaño se encontraba un poco más corto que en la juventud, seguía de un plateado brillante y hermoso, vestía una capucha de color negro y sus manos estaban llenas de bombas, subió la punta de sus dedos para colocar un nuevo cigarrillo en estos.

— ¡A él!

Gokudera chasqueo la lengua, se hizo a un lado golpeando en la cara a uno de los sujetos tirándolos al suelo, las bombas comenzaron a volar en cualquier dirección. Las dos personas encapuchadas se abrazaron entre ellas.

—Los rumores son ciertos —soltó una de ellas, la más pequeña asintió—, es un idiota.

—A eso no me refería…

—Pero están en lo cierto —soltó una voz tras ellas, las dos se sobresaltaron observando a un moreno alto con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro—. Pero es mi idiota.

—Yamamoto… ¿Takeshi?

—Fiu —silbo con falsa sorpresa—, ¿soy famoso? —La menor asintió, el moreno se levanto con una pequeña mueca de diversión en su rostro—. Déjenme esto a mí, escóndanse.

Desenvaino la espada, se puso en posición y sus piernas se movieron en los charcos de agua como si su estilo se basara en la lluvia, el control con sus piernas era hermoso, danzaba entre los cuerpos como gotas de agua cubriendo ferozmente a una persona. Las sombras escondidas en un callejón observaban a los guardianes de Namimori proteger la ciudad, era la primera vez que los veían, pero era increíble, como una gran tormenta se convertía en una pacifica lluvia.

Gokudera quedo de espalda con Yamamoto quien tenía la boba sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué-que hacen los guardianes vongola en este lugar?

Muchos de los delincuentes dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, otros que se encontraban tirados en el suelo, eran tomados por sus compañeros, otros eran dejados en aquel lugar retrocediendo.

—Llegas tarde, Friki.

—Haha, lo siento; estaba en el hospital —le contesto Yamamoto rascando su cabeza, Gokudera dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios—. ¿Terminamos esto?

—Cuando quieras, quiero ir a beber algo.

—Sí, entonces hagámoslo.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Gokudera se levanto del suelo, luego de haber recogido una bolsa de color negro del suelo. Hayato sacudió su cabello de un lado a otro, un paraguas quedo encima de su cabeza, levanto su rostro hasta toparse frente a frente con Yamamoto, quien deslizo su rostro hacia abajo rozando sus labios con los contrarios:

—Bienvenido, Hayato.

—Hn, estoy de regreso; Takeshi.

—Por cierto… —Hayato levanto una ceja—. ¿Sabes quienes son ellas? Parece que nos conocen.

Gokudera se dio la vuelta, las dos chicas que se escondían detrás de un callejón salieron para darles la cara a sus salvadores, la más grande protegía a la pequeña quien temblaba poco detrás de su cuerpo, Yamamoto les sonrío con tranquilidad, mientras Gokudera sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro.

—Vamos hacia ese edificio, está abandonado y pueden quitarse el abrigo.

Los tres caminaron hasta donde señalaba el peliplateado, el lugar era un desastre se notaba que era una vieja empresa, los vidrios rotos en el suelo, no se encontraba absolutamente nadie, pero se escuchaban gotas que se colaban entre el techo cayendo por todo el lugar. Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas, un poco de luz se filtraba por una de las ventanas, Yamamoto se agacho hasta su altura.

— ¿Cuántos años tienen? Pequeñas.

—10 —contesto la menor.

— ¿Sus padres? —la chica se escondió detrás de su hermana menor, el mayor se asombro por aquello—. Lo siento.

—Mama… nuestra madre nos dejo una noche con nuestro tío, él dijo que si veníamos a Japón… especialmente a Namimori encontraríamos a nuestro padre…

— ¿A su padre?

—Sí.

—Niñas… ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Yo soy Kyoyako —susurro la menor apretando suavemente sus manos—. Ella es Tsunako.

**¡! **

—Hibari —completo la mayor, los dos guardianes abrieron fuertemente sus ojos sorprendidos con aquel dato.

— ¡¿Hibari?!

—Sí, somos hijas de Tsunayoshi Sawada e Hibari Kyoya —la mayor subió sus manos hasta su capucha, quitándose suavemente esta.

De unos diez u nueve años de edad, alta y esbelta, su cabello era corto de un color castaño oscuro, parecido bastante al color de su padre, con algunos reflejos de un color negro en las puntas, se encontraba corto en sus hombros, marcando su rostro con largos flequillos que caían por sus ojos azul metalizados, vestía un uniforme de marinero bajo el gran abrigo de color negro, dos tonfas se encontraban sujetas en sus largas piernas, sus dos mejillas se encontraban un poco abultadas, el parecido con Tsunayoshi era increíble, pero las muecas eran idénticas a las de Kyoya, su piel pálida era casi parecida a la de su hermana melliza.

Kyoyako por el contrario era más parecida a Kyoya de pequeño con grandes ojos marrones brillantes y mejillas totalmente rosadas, su cabello era de un color negro oscuro, estaba peinada casi igual que su padre con la diferencia de que portaba dos coletas en su cabello de color rojizo, vestía un uniforme sencillo de color blanco con una falda azul, un chaleco encima del suéter y unas largas medias blancas junto a zapatos escolares, no tenía armas como su hermana mayor, sin embargo, en su bolso cargaba con algo que le perteneció a su madre en el pasado, una pequeña caja de color naranja junto a unos anillos.

Se dice que las mellizas no siempre son parecidas, algunas tienen diferencias con las otras, sin embargo, parecían hechas para ser totalmente diferentes. Kyoyako era la misma ilustración de Tsunayoshi con el cabello oscuro y Tsunako era la mismísima Kyoya con el cabello castaño, expresiones, formas de hablar, e incluso armas.

—Co-como es esto posible…

—De eso queremos hablar con padre —soltó Tsunako con los ojos cerrados y sus manos cruzadas en el pecho—. Hemos venido a Namimori para eso.

—Cuando hablas de tío… ¿A quién te refieres?

—Byakuran.

— ¡Byakuran! ¡¿Qué han hecho todos estos diez años que se marcharon hasta Europa?! —Gokudera tenía tanta información en la cabeza que exploto, Kyoyako salto escondiéndose detrás de su hermana temblando.

—Tranquilo, Hayato.

—Estuvimos escondidos durante ocho años… —susurro Kyoyako apretando la ropa de su hermana—. Tío nos mantuvo durante todo ese tiempo, Mama siempre estuvo cuidándonos a nosotras, es nuestra culpa…

— ¿Por qué no regreso? ¿Dónde está Tsuna?

—No lo sabemos.

— ¿Qué?

—Mama se fue a investigar un año luego de haber cumplido los nueve años, lo único que alcanzo a recuperar el tío fueron sus guantes, que les envió a ustedes… nosotras vinimos en la embarcación también, pero…

— ¿Se vinieron a escondidas?

—Tío nos dijo que ustedes podrían protegernos —Tsunako miro a Takeshi—. Italia… es un desastre, es peor que aquí en Namimori. Mama estaba investigando el nacimiento de la plaga. No ha muerto.

— ¿Qué?

—Los guantes se encontraban cubiertos con llama de la última voluntad del cielo. Mama se encuentra todavía con vida.

— ¿Tsuna utilizo la llama de la voluntad? —Takeshi tenía los ojos abiertos, las niñas les miraron incrédulas.

—La llama de la última voluntad te mata…

—No, no es lo que nos dijo tío.

— ¿Qué?

—Gokudera, aquí no podemos hablar esto, vamos hacia el bar —el peliplateado asintió—. Llamaré a los demás, cúbranse, niñas en esta zona no es de muy buena suerte que digamos.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

— ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! —la puerta del bar se abrió de par en par, por ella entro Squalo sacudiendo un gran pez que tenía en su mano, los que se encontraban dentro miraron al hombre con una gran gota de sudor. Cada vez que regresaba de cualquier trabajo, tenía que traer un gran pez, Bianchi amplio una pequeña sonrisa, a veces las costumbres adquiridas con los años se encontraban plasmadas entre ellos.

El peliplateado tenía el cabello totalmente suelto, cubierto por la lluvia, un largo flequillo cubría su ojo izquierdo, su cabello se encontraba más largo, tenía una prótesis cubriendo su mano en la cual portaba antes aquella larga espada, ahora tenía dos bajo esta y guantes negros que cubrían sus dedos. Vestía una camisa larga de color blanco remangada junto al chaleco de color negro, un pantalón del mismo color y un cinturón con hebilla plateada. Squalo se veía más adulto, maduro e incluso sus fracciones se habían acentuado.

—Takeshi me llamo hace algunos minutos, ¿Qué es una fiesta de bienvenida? —pregunto dándole el pescado a Bianchi. Mukuro se encontraba junto a Fran en el fondo del bar bebiendo un poco de cerveza, Ryohei no se había movido de su lugar, Lambo al contrario se encontraba a un costado de Reborn con la mirada hacia el suelo. Kyoya había roto el karaoke —de nuevo—, Lal lo estaba revisando.

—Squalo —saludo Dino saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja, Bianchi le ayudo a colocar algunas cosas en la barra, mientras arreglaba su cabello que se deslizaba a los costados de su cuello.

Su cabello rubio se encontraba largo, amarrado hacia un costado de su hombro donde caía una pequeña coleta hasta su hombro, no pasaba bajo su pecho, sus ojos dorados resplandecían como siempre y esa sonrisa no se borraba, vestía su típico abrigo de plumas, y un pantalón largo de color ocre, se cruzo de brazos tomando entre sus dedos un vaso de cerveza.

— ¿Un trago?

—Solo uno —se giro lanzándole una caja de cartón hasta las manos de Rokudo—. Son 20.000 yenes.

—Kufufufufu, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Oro?

—No te hagas el idiota, Rokudo. Fue más difícil que encontrar que una maldita aguja en un pajar.

—Oh, maestro… ¿eso es el consolador que pediste?

—Fran, quieres que te rompa la cara.

— ¿Qué es eso piña? —le pregunto Kyoya mirando hacia abajo, el hombre de cabellos azules levanto la mirada observando a ex presidente del comité disciplinario.

—Nada que te interese, patito.

—Wao, Kufufu —lo imito Fran, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de los dos hombres.

Reborn tenía su mano en la cintura de Lambo, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, el chico de las trenzas se apoyaba gracias a la mano que le ofrecía aquel asesino, los dos entendían los sentimientos de los presentes, algunos provocaban mayor tensión e intentaban relajarse con otra cosa, otros que suponían que lo que sucedía era real intentaban no pensar mucho en ellos, algunos… ya habían perdido la fe en todo.

—Se están demorando —se quejo Reborn, su expresso se estaba enfriando. Lal se levanto de donde estaba y golpeo con el manual viejo a Kyoya en la cabeza, este se quejo chasqueando los dientes.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, por esta entro Gokudera seguido de un Yamamoto sujetando las delicadas manos de dos pequeños cuerpos cubiertos con una capucha de color negro.

—Llegan tarde, herbívoros —soltó con enojo Kyoya, quien se cruzo de brazos a un costado de Mukuro que miraba los cuerpos detrás de Yamamoto.

—Kufufufufu~ es la primera vez que traen niños aquí, ¿no ven que es un bar?

— ¿Quiénes son? —pregunto Dino apoyándose en la barra, Bianchi salió con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos.

—Los salvamos de unos delincuentes, pura suerte.

—Gracias a Dios llegamos a tiempo —dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, los adultos levantaron una ceja.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? Pequeños.

—Tsunako y Kyoyako —contesto Gokudera quitándose el abrigo, los mayores levantaron una ceja, Kyoya dio dos pasos hacia adelante, era imposible… ¿cierto? —Hibari.

Las chicas quitaron su capucha dejando ver el rostro de ambas, los presentes entraron en un gran shock, sobre todo Kyoya quien no cerraba sus ojos, las niñas miraron a todos, la menor escondida detrás de su hermana, temblaba no podría mantener la mirada al contrario de Tsunako quien observaba a aquel hombre con el gran parecido a ella.

— ¿Hibari? —Reborn no salía de la sorpresa—. Ellas… ¿Son hijas de Tsuna y Kyoya?

—Así parece —contesto Gokudera, Bianchi estaba paralizada delante de ellas, las chicas se removieron incomodas por las profundas mirada de ambos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo…? —pregunto temblando Kyoya, las niñas miraron al hombre y cerraron sus ojos.

—Es una vieja historia que Mama nos contaba —soltó Tsunako.

**¿Mama?** —se preguntaron todos. ¿Hablaba de Tsunayoshi?

—Un científico llamado Verde experimento con el cuerpo de Mama muchos años atrás, antes de que nosotras naciéramos. Nuestro padre quería hijos, Mama también los quería al igual que los abuelos; pero era genéticamente imposible.

—Es genéticamente imposible.

—No es así —contesto suavemente Tsunako con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios—. La llama de la voluntad tiene muchos usos, uno de ellos es alterar genéticamente el cuerpo de un hombre. Sin embargo, no funciona en todos los hombres, solo aquellos que tienen más cromosomas X que Y.

—La llama de la voluntad funciona de muchas maneras —completo Kyoyako saliendo de la espalda de su hermana mayor—, por ejemplo… eh, bueno… existen diferentes formas de utilizarlo; la forma de batalla que es cuando la llama de la voluntad crece en el cuerpo humano de manera apresurada tendiendo a bajar la vida genética, esto ocasiona que la plaga comience a entrar en el cuerpo —susurro suavemente, apretando sus dedos sobre la tela—, la forma genética, quien es la que permite crear una nueva vida en los hombres; y aquella que permite luchar sin necesidad de contagiarse de la plaga…

— ¿Qué?

—Es una suposición del tío. Existe una manera de hacer que la llama de la última voluntad sea tan pura que elimine el virus del cuerpo humano o impida que entre a este.

—Esperen, van demasiado rápido —interrumpió Mukuro levantándose del asiento, Dino miro a Squalo quien le hizo señales a Takeshi, este negó suavemente tampoco sabían absolutamente nada—. ¿Tío?

— ¡Byakuran-san! —contesto rápidamente Kyoyako, que se escondió de nuevo tras su hermana.

— ¿Byakuran…? ¿Está vivo? —Kyoya apretó sus puños con su mirada en el suelo.

—Sí, Mama también.

**¡!**

—Aunque no sabemos donde esta —contesto la pelinegra, separándose un poco de su hermana—, pero logramos sentir su llama de la última voluntad antes de salir de Italia, estamos seguras de que sigue vivo.

—Tsunayoshi… ¿uso esa llama pura?

—Es lo que dice tío, estuvieron investigando la llama de la última voluntad durante tantos años que encontraron una forma diferente de utilizarla —Tsunako se quito el abrigo dejando ver su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, Kyoyako le siguió y las dos caminaron dentro siendo guiadas por Bianchi quien las sentó en unas sillas de la barra—. Como les dijo Kyo, está el proceso regresivo de la llama. El modo de batalla altera el cuerpo humano para expulsar energía tanto vital como la llama; cada vez que expulsas llamas de la última voluntad estas drenando tu energía vital, la regresión es la llama pura de la última voluntad, es aquella que no expulsa tu energía vital, la convierte en fuerza.

— ¿Cómo la de los pacificadores?

—Más poderosa, es capaz de combatir las nanomáquinas.

— ¿Nanomáquinas? —Dino resoplo—. De nuevo vamos muy rápido.

—Sí, tío afirma que la plaga fue creada. Nanomáquinas que entran en el cuerpo humano alterando la llama de _batalla_, consumiendo el cuerpo poco a poco. No es un virus que es contagioso, está en el aire; cualquier desagüe abierto puede ocasionar una inundación. Pero no funciona de la misma manera en todos, algo ocasiono que el virus se esparciera rápidamente.

—Lo sabia —Hayato se dio vuelta sacando su computadora—. ¿Byakuran te dio más información? —Tsunako sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, Hayato comenzó a teclear.

Las niñas eran el centro de atención entre los presentes. Kyoyako movió suavemente sus piernas jugando con estas, tan solo tenían diez años y pasaban todo esto, Kyoya se acerco a ellas, las pequeñas levantaron la mirada.

—Él les puso los nombres como les dio la gana… ¿eh?

—"_Tú te pareces a tu padre_" "_Es increíble que te parezcas a mi_" —susurro la mayor—, fueron sus palabras.

— ¿Puedo abrazarlas?

—Ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan —dijo Kyoyako levantándose de la silla pasando sus manos por el cuello del mayor, la chica castaña también se levanto, aunque no se aventó al cuerpo de su padre le abrazo la cintura. Kyoya tenía los ojos cerrados, las pequeñas se encontraban en sus brazos, eran sus hijas…

¡Sus hijas! De él, junto a la persona que más amaba. Ellas afirmaban que Tsunayoshi estaba con vida, debía creerles.

—Dios… no pensé que a estas alturas de la vida iba a conocer a mis hijas de diez años —las niñas también sacudieron su rostro de un lado a otro, tampoco podrían creer que se encontraban en los brazos de aquel hombre quien tanto su madre les había hablado.

Mukuro al igual que el resto tenían una sonrisa en su rostro. Hayato dejo de observarlos para terminar de teclear, Yamamoto se encontraba a su costado, Gokudera tenía un grupo de investigación para interrumpir la plaga, poder encontrar la forma de detenerla y salvar a las demás personas.

—Regresión, introducción y eliminación.

— ¿Eh? —Hayato siguió tecleando en la computadora, se echo a un lado mostrando una grafica.

—Si es como las hijas de Juudaime dicen, la regresión es el proceso que vas a acumular tus llamas en tu cuerpo, no las vas a expulsar; lo que significa que incrementaras tus habilidades físicas dentro del rango de tu cuerpo; no expulsaras llamas, las acumularas.

—Aprendes rápido, por eso eres la mano derecha de Mama —Gokudera se creció.

—Lo que significa que si queremos interrumpir el proceso de las nanomáquinas como muestra en la grafica, tenemos que introducir la llama de la _regresión_ en el cuerpo de la victima…

—Introducir llamas que no saldrán del cuerpo hacia otro… ¿Qué clase de broma es esa?

—Entonces tiene que sacar las llamas de regresión de su cuerpo —susurro Kyoyako tranquila, quien se encontraba abrazada en el cuello de su padre—, no significa que no sean capaces de sacar llamas de la última voluntad, es cierto que la regresión trabaja dentro del cuerpo humano y no refleja ningún cambio; aparte de acelerar el poder físico de los usuarios. Pero es capaz de emplearse fuera del cuerpo con ayuda de un objeto, Mama lo hacía con sus guantes.

—Podríamos utilizar los anillos.

—No es lo mismo, puede ser peligroso —Tsunako sacudió su uniforme suavemente—, los anillos drenan la energía, los objetos acumulan la llama; la espada de Takeshi Yamamoto puede ser útil.

—Al igual que el tridente de Mukuro-san —susurro Kyoyako sonriendo suavemente—. Las ilusiones forman parte de su cuerpo, no es peligroso que las utilice, sobre todo porque él posee los seis reinos de la reencarnación.

—Ustedes pueden utilizar llamas también —las chicas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron suavemente.

—Portamos la llama del cielo y nube al mismo tiempo, pero Mama nos prohibió utilizarlas porque actualmente es peligroso, pero tío nos enseño a hacerlo —las dos juntaron suavemente sus manos cerrando sus ojos—. La regresión y expulsión de llamas atreves de un objeto.

La presión dentro del ambiente creció, era diferente a cuando expulsaban llamas, todo se estaba concentrando en un solo lugar, el cabello de ambas se movían con el viento que cubría todo el lugar. Kyoya dio un paso hacia atrás, las niñas levantaron suavemente sus manos y el brillo dentro del bolso de ambas comenzó a iluminar.

**Los anillos, Kyo** —susurro mentalmente su hermana melliza hacia la contraria, al momento de juntar sus frentes, la menor asintió suavemente; sabía lo que su hermana estaba tratando de comunicarle—, **es peligroso**.

**Lo sé, Tsu** —sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro—, **pero tenemos que mostrarle la regresión; con tus tonfas está bien**.

**De acuerdo, pero solo una vez** —finalizo.

Se escuchaba el eco de los anillos chocando, e incluso debajo de ellos el suelo parecía temblar; las tonfas comenzaron a brotar una llama violeta, no era parecida a el color de la última voluntad, era más oscura, con más fuerza, parecía que brotaba y tuviese vida propia, fue formándose suavemente alrededor de las armas e incluso creció una pequeña llama en la frente de Tsunako que comenzó a formarse en un diamante de un brillante color purpura.

**Eso es… regresión **—los adultos observaban a la mayor de las mellizas con admiración, Kyoyako soltó suavemente a su hermana observándola de lejos, ella no podría utilizar tan libremente las llamas que quería como su hermana, así que prefirió sujetar la mochila con los objetos de su madre con fuerza.

—Esta llama de regresión impide que las nanomáquinas entren al cuerpo humano, gracias a los agujeros que abre la llama de la última voluntad. Sin embargo… —aquella desapareció casi de inmediato, y Tsunako se tambaleo de adelante hacia atrás, Kyoya estiro sus brazos atrapándola, al tiempo que Kyoyako la sujetaba de los hombros.

—Eso cansa el cuerpo, sobre todo por la gran presión ejercida —hablo Reborn a un costado, la castaña asintió dándole la razón al tutor de su madre—. ¿Sabían si Tsuna lo podría utilizar sin cansarse tanto?

—Es gracias al control que se tiene sobre la llama de la última voluntad, el tío confió en las habilidades de ustedes; tal vez por eso nos envió a Japón a parte de protegernos, él sabía que Mama había encontrado algo sobre los enemigos, así que nos envió hacia ustedes.

—El dijo que lo salvaría, y lo traería a nosotras de nuevo…

_"Traeré a su madre, no se preocupen. Tsunayoshi-kun es fuerte, sienten todavía su llama viva dentro de su cuerpo; solamente fue una simple pelea, lo encontrare por ustedes, pero antes… quiero que vayan a Japón, irán con su padre; él las protegerá ¿de acuerdo?"_ —Byakuran sonrió, las chicas temblaron—. _"Estaré con ustedes en menos de un mes" _

—Esa fue su promesa.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Las niñas habían subido a tomar un baño junto a Bianchi. Lal, junto a los demás chicos se habían quedado en el primer piso. La peliazul se encontraba sentada en la barra con las piernas cruzadas, en el fondo se encontraba Mukuro junto a Fran quien movía sus piernas nervioso, no había sentido tanta presión desde hace muchos años atrás, la desaparición de Belphegor, Xanxus e incluso la muerte de Leviathan y Lussuria había afectado como un gran golpe a Varia, sabía que Squalo tampoco estaba tan feliz y relajado como él, las cosas no siempre venían mal del todo, pero no era para emocionarse, y la expresión de su maestro lo delataba. Saber que Byakuran se encontraba vivo le causaba una falsa esperanza, y la esperanza no es que la hubiesen perdido; no podrían encontrarla fácilmente.

— ¿Estas feliz? —le pregunto Ryohei a Kyoya quien estaba sentado en una esquina de la barra, el silencio era increíble, los demás no dijeron absolutamente nada; eso que acababa de suceder le iba a cambiar la vida a muchos. Hibari Kyoya no tenía la menor idea de que él tuviera dos hijas… quienes trajeron un poco esperanza a todos los que estaban en ese lugar.

—Lo estoy, Ryohei —contesto, sincero; sin mostrar cambio de expresión en su rostro—. En estos años que he durado entrenando para hacerme más fuerte; me preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ahora tengo la razón, ellas son mis hijas; tengo que protegerlas, de lo que es este mundo.

—Eso está bien, tienes una razón para amar.

— ¿Tu no la tienes? —le pregunto.

—Mi hermana está muerta, he perdido a Hana e incluso a algunos amigos, no tengo porque vivir como tú.

—Tienes una razón, Ryohei.

—Guarda silencio, Hibari Kyoya —soltó Mukuro al fondo del salón, este levanto la mirada, Rokudo se encontraba callado, extrañamente entre todos era el que más le gustaba sacar de las casillas a Sasagawa Ryohei, sin embargo, ese día muchos tenían sentimientos revueltos.

—Deja que termine, maestro —susurro Fran apretando sus manos—. Todos aquí tienen una razón para seguir viviendo, no podremos deprimirnos por la muerte de algunos.

— ¡Fran!

—Fran tiene razón —dijo Yamamoto—. Todos aquí hemos perdido gente importante para nosotros, familiares, amigos, vecinos, amores, sin embargo, seguimos luchando para vivir nuestra vida. ¿Es que Kyoko-chan acaso quería que estuvieras así muriéndote por dentro? Ryohei, contéstame. ¿Crees que a Hana le gustaría que hubieses tirado el fruto del amor que te tuvo?

—Takeshi —hablo Hayato más bajo.

— ¿Crees que Koyo hubiese aceptado eso? —La botella cayó al suelo, Ryohei se levanto del asiento tumbando la silla, se acerco a los pasos hacia la frente de Yamamoto chocándola con esta.

—Guarda silencio, Yamamoto Takeshi —gruño, Takeshi levanto una ceja, Hayato se coloco en el medio empujando a Ryohei.

—Cálmate de una buena vez, Ryohei —le soltó de improvisto, miro de reojo a Takeshi golpeándole el pecho de un puño—. Tu también, ya no son niños.

—Tsk…

— ¿Quieren calmarse de una buena vez? —Soltó en orden Reborn quien cruzo sus piernas—. Ahora mismo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, salvar a Chrome Dokuro, con la regresión.

—No podemos saber si va a funcionar —dijo Dino apoyándose en la barra—, Mukuro dejaremos la vida de Chrome en tus manos, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—No lo haré sin su permiso —contesto por lo bajo, los adultos se miraron entre ellos.

—Haru ya regresa —contesto Lal bajándose de la barra—, ha sido avisada por Bianchi, dijo que llegaría pronto así que tenemos que esperarla.

Los guardianes bajaron la mirada hacia el suelo, el silencio dentro de la casa era increíble, sobre todo por Kyoya Hibari quien tenía su mirada hacia la puerta donde dirigía a las escaleras, no podría creer totalmente lo que estaba sucediendo sobre todo porque realmente eran sus hijas, las niñas que había tenido con Sawada Tsunayoshi, todo se estaba volviendo un caos totalmente, pero…

¿Podrían creer de nuevo en la esperanza?

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

— ¿Su madre les conto todo?

—Usualmente nos hablaba de todos sus amigos, sus amores del pasado e incluso de Papá, siempre estaba hablando de él —rio suavemente Kyoyako mientras se colocaba una blusa de color negro que le había prestado Bianchi, le quedaba un poco grande pero se ajustaba a su delicada figura de niña.

—Han madurado demasiado rápido —susurro la mujer de cabellos rosas, peinando a la chica, quien cerró sus ojos riendo suavemente.

—Bianchi-san, ¿cierto? No creo que hayamos madurado lo suficiente, yo soy muy débil comparada con mi hermana… —Tsunako se peinaba ella sola, le prestaron un pantalón largo de color negro, y una camisa de color blanca que antes era de su madre.

—Tsuna si que hizo de las suyas; más bien escogió los nombres a su propia conveniencia —la dos rieron suavemente.

—Eso decía tío: "¿Qué hiciste?"Pero a mi hermana le encanta su nombre; siempre nos defendía a los tres de cualquier cosa, pero terminaban siendo Mama y tío quienes nos protegían.

—Es obvio, es su progenitor —Bianchi no podría decir tan a la ligera madre como lo hacían ellas dos, pero era maravilloso lo que mostraban en sus ojos cuando hablaban de Tsunayoshi, lo que sentían por aquel hombre quien les dio a luz. **Si hubiesen nacido en una época diferente, en estos momentos fueras las niñas más mimadas de todo Namimori** —pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Algo se escucho que se rompía bajo las escaleras, las chicas miraron curiosas hacia la puerta porque se escuchaban pasos fuertes, voces como _"¡Detente estúpida mujer!"_ y otros insultos más la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una agitada Haru Miura.

— ¡USTEDES! ¡SON LAS HIJAS DE TSUNA-SAN! —Haru se lanzo encima de la pelinegra que se encontraba más cerca de Bianchi para estrecharla en sus manos comenzando a mimarla, Tsunako dio dos pasos hacia atrás por terror hacia aquella extraña especie femenina.

— ¿Eso es una mujer? —pregunto en voz alta, su padre apareció acelerado a un lado de Hayato quien trataba de quitar de encima a la hija menor de Juudaime de las garras de aquella amante femenina.

Kyoya rasco el puente de su nariz frustrado.

— ¡Por dios es hermosa! ¡¿Dónde está la otra?! —Busco con la mirada y el radar le señalo a la niña que se encontraba lejos de ella, esta dio dos pasos hacia atrás, y corrió hacia los brazos de su padre escondiéndose detrás, Haru inflo sus mejillas—. Todos corren detrás de ese bicho.

— ¿Quién habla de bicho? Herbívora lésbica.

—Habla el homosexual frustrado.

Los dos se mandaron miradas de odio, de un momento a otro se calmaron y chasquearon la lengua con frustración y molestia.

—Estas niñas no creo que mientan, dejaré que Mukuro lo intente, pero solo es si Chrome lo acepta.

—_Kufufufufu_, entonces mañana iremos al hospital —Rokudo apareció por la puerta, Tsunako le dedico una mirada de reojo y regreso hasta los brazos de su hermana, para quitarla de los brazos de Haru quien se levanto del suelo sacudiendo su ropa, la mujer de cabellos castaños amplio una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—He encontrado a alguien quien nos puede ayudar.

— ¿Quién es?

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Sacudió su largo abrigo de color negro, empujaba con la punta de sus dedos el caballo entre los grandes bosques de cemento, los edificios a punto de derrumbarse se encontraban a su alrededor, dio un vistazo por todo el lugar y sus zapatos golpeaban el suelo, la capucha se encontraba fuera de su cabeza, sus largos cabellos de color chocolate se encontraban regados por sus hombros, y aquellos rebeldes flecos que desafiaban la gravedad se encontraban dispersos por toda su cabeza, sus ojos chocolate fueron cerrados lentamente, el brillo avellana se notaban en estos, inhalo un poco de aire, el caballo relincho.

—Tranquilo, estamos llegando a la mansión Giglio Nero —susurro suavemente, el pequeño volvió a relinchar.

Sawada Tsunayoshi deslizo su mirada a un costado en todas partes, ya no portaba los guantes de tela, y estaba seguramente en peligro de caer en manos del enemigo, pero aquella sombra se le hizo familiar, sobre todo aquella cicatriz en su mejilla.

**N/A: **Soy tan mala persona ;w; bueno no tanto, tan solo un poco LOL, si soy tan mala persona que hasta ahora he terminado de escribir el capítulo de este fic, todavía me falta el segundo de los otros. Tengo en la cabeza el de Polémicas Surrealistas, y casi está terminado "Cielo a Máxima velocidad" pero creo que cambiaré algunas cosas así que lo actualizaré muuuuuuucho después.

Como soy mala persona les dejo este, con un poco de picante al final; si mi atún seguía vivo y sigue vivo ewé venga no lo mataré así tan fácilmente o más bien no quiero matarlo xD no sin antes darle lemon a Kyoya, pero a los que les gusta el MPREG aquí les traigo un poco de esto; si no se si hacer incesto entre esas dos con un poco de Yuri, pero es que me encantan. Tsuna es un genio a la hora de poner nombres.

Saben, tengo una página en Facebook que cree no hace mucho **1827 ×Hibari Kyoya • Sawada Tsunayoshi×**

A lo mejor me pueden pedir que recomiende sus fic y también supongo que estarán más actualizadas a la hora cuando publique los nuevos capítulos o me pueden acosar para que comience a corregir los que les debo desde hace muuuuucho tiempo xD

Ustedes saben que los amo.

KISS AND HUG.

AN-CHAN.


End file.
